House of Mysteries
by KellyPNguyen
Summary: As the mystery is falling closer to an end the everyday dramas of a teenager come to reality. The stress of dealing with pure, sweet, posionous love. Romance is in the air but with the mystery mixed in will couples fall through the cracks? CHAPPY 8 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

House of Mysteries

**Author's Notes**: Hi everyone! I was thinking about this for a while so decided to type it here! Please enjoy and review a let's see the going onward.

Fabian's POV

Today should be a perfect day. My younger sister (by 2 months) Kelly is coming over to Anubis house and going to stay for the rest of the year. I haven't seen her in 10 years. Plus Nina's younger brother's coming too. I can't believe what has happened in the last 24 hours. Nina and I have become and official couple. I love that girl, her gray eyes sparkle every time I look at her. She never wears makeup and looks amazing without any of it. She is just amazing. As I was thinking of Nina and she is awesome, the doorbell rung throughout the room as a petite girl walked inside. She had waist length coal black hair that hung in a thin ponytail. Her bony hand hung onto a blood red suitcase. She wore a brown pair of pants and a blue collar shirt with a darker blue sweater on top of it. We didn't look like much except for our devious smirk and chocolate brown eyes. One hand held her suitcase and the other held a book up her nose. Ahh typical Kelly, always her nose in a book.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I yelled in Kelly's face as she finally noticed me.

"Fabian! You haven't changed since we were kids! The same odd face!" she said with a smirk on her face which when she flashed it she got a slap on the arm.

Unexpectedly Nina walked downstairs looking as beautiful as ever, her hair in ringlet curls half up, her eyes glittering as ever.

"You must be Kelly! Fabian has told me a lot about you!" She said ever so cheerfully with her angelic voice.

"You must be Nina! Fabian told me a whole LOT about you!" Kelly exclaimed causing me to blush a deep red.

Suddenly the doorbell rung and Nina rushed to get it. Inside came a boy about my height with a pale face and light blonde hair spiked up. Wearing a dark pair of jeans and a shirt with a bunch of writing that I did not understand, he went up and dropped his suitcase to embrace Nina. He had big red lips that were slightly chapped. All of a sudden, my sister dropped her suitcase and walked up to the embracing siblings.

"Brian, Brian Martin is that you?" she asked to the mysterious boy.

The boy stopped the hugging with Nina and walked up to Kelly.

"Yes. My gosh, is that you Kelly? Kelly Rutter?" He replied with excitement.

"Stupid." she yelled with her mean voice that sounded like a boy's voice.

"Curse gender!" he yelled back and started embracing her much to my disgust.

"Um… what is going on in here? Nina and I both said in unison which got this Brian kid off my sister.

"Well, you see Brian and I have already met, we went to elementary school and middle together but got separated about 6 years ago." My sister quickly explained.

All of a sudden Victor came running down the stairs.

"What is going on here?" He yelled

"Um…um…um" Nina stammered but Kelly interrupted her before she could finish. She started speaking in an odd language I could not understand.

Kelly's POV

I saw the man I knew. I started speaking my native language which was a strange language part of a secret society. I said, "Victor Rondermar, is that you?"

"Yes it is. How do you know the language?"

"I am Sarah's and your granddaughter. Remember me? The one with the fat cheeks?"

"Kelly? My goodness!" he said pulling me into a hug.

Fabian's POV

I can't believe that Victor knows Kelly! AWKWARD!

"Um let's get you to yours and Brian's room shall we?" I said trying to break the silence.

"Okay but I thought boys aren't allowed to share rooms with girls." Kelly replied.

Victor said something in the strange language and Kelly quickly understood. Brian and her followed me and showed them around. Kelly said she would be taking a shower so I decided to talk to Brian.

"Okay, listen kid! Don't you dare touch my sister or look at her or do anything bad to her or else, I swear your funeral will be early." I said right before leaving the room. My phone beeped with a text message saying, "Sibuna meeting NOW!" it said as I rushed up to Nina and Amber's room.

Kelly's POV

After finished showering and doing my hair and all that I walked outside surprised seeing Brian reading a book on his bed. Right when I walked in, he told me "Your brother scares me a lot. Plus he went somewhere do you think we should follow him?" I nodded and we went up to any room pressing our ears to the door to it to hear my brother's voice. Finally we stopped by Nina and Amber's room pressing our ear to their door. We heard them initiate this boy named Alfie and we heard what this club "Sibuna" did. Finally when they were done, they walked outside seeing me and Brain with their eyes wide.

"You guys know?" Nina said nervously

"Yes." I said.

"Well then since you guys are our new members, you get to come with us in our trip to the cellar!" Nina said forcing a smile.

"I'm not going!" said Patricia, Amber, and Alfie in unison.

"Okay then meet us here at midnight!" Nina said before walking away.

**At midnight...**

"You ready Brian?" I whispered while walking to Nina and Amber's room.

"Duh!" He responded.

When we were all there, we walked to the attic and Nina got a bobby pin from her hair not hearing the foot steps behind her.

Brian's POV

I heard footsteps and I knew they were Victor's because of the familiar clicks of his shoes. I whispered a plan to Fabian and he nodded as they footsteps became clearer. I pushed Kelly to the wall and crashed my lips to hers as Fabian did the same.

"What is going on here?" He noticed Kelly and she quickly began saying something in the odd language and handed her a paintbrush saying something else. Suddenly I realized what he was saying because Kelly taught me this language when we were younger. "You are to paint the bird as punishment" "Yes grandfather." Grandfather? I pondered this as we walked back to our room. Once we came back I asked her with all of my courage, "Kelly do you think we could sleep on the couches tonight and sort of you know catch up with each other?" "Sure why not?" she replied cheerfully as she grabbed the blankets.

**You like you hate? Please review and I hoped you liked it! Don't worry Victor will become evil later on. Fire will be used to burn my homework. Chapter 2 will be up after my finger becomes less numb. Thanks for reading! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON UNTIL IT BREAKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

House of Mysteries

**Author's Notes: Please review! It's my second story EVER! PLEASE! I hope you like it. Please check out my other story The Truth. BTW I ran out of names so I just picked Brian and Kelly okay?**

**Ch. 2**

Brian's POV

She grabbed her blankets and climbed down the stairs looking like what I remembered her as. Shy, awkward, braniacs Kelly. Yet she is too beautiful to imagine. What the heck am I saying? We'll always be friends no matter what. She has no interest in me. Oh well. I grabbed my blankets and rushed downstairs noticing I was so busy thinking I was deserted by Kelly. When I climbed downstairs Kelly was already settled down. She had her blankets wrapped around her body except her arms which were used to hold the book she was reading. When I sat down next to her, she placed her book on the coffee table and converted all her attention to me. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into my baby blue eyes as beads of sweat started to trickle down my neck. Kelly was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So… what have you been doing over the years?"

We talked for hours on discussing what we have been doing. I learned that she was Valedictorian at her old school and was on the chess team, swim team, the decathlon, and on every book club and is in the school's orchestra program. I told her I was on swim too and soft ball and all that stuff but she didn't seem to listen after I listed 30 activates. I felt my eyes weighing down and I saw Kelly falling asleep. Once she was asleep, I was thinking about how my sister was doing when suddenly I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I saw it was Kelly. She must've fallen I thought. I was going to carry her off but I sat there enjoying the nice moment. I soon felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**The Next Morning…..**

**Brian's POV (still)**

I was woken up to girls giggling. Once my eyelids fluttered open I saw Mara, Amber, Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie crowding around us with their camera phone snapping pictures of us. Not wanting to wake her up, I just sat their enjoying their mocking words.

"Wow mate! You were a lot faster than Fabian!" I heard Mick shout causing Fabian to blush tomato red.

The shouting caused Kelly to stir, once waking up she blushed at the position we were in and ran into our room. 10 minutes later I saw Kelly come down wearing a dress a little above her knees and a sweater top on top. I decided to dress too; once coming downstairs I saw Kelly holding a book in her hand but talking to Nina.

Oh no.

Once I reached them, I heard Nina finish her sentence.

"And when he was little he would get his underwear, strap it to his head and run around the room saying,

"I am Super Undies! Protector of all underwear!"

With that I started blushing furiously when Kelly started to giggle harder than ever. Before I could even say a word back Amber started to yell

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN! MARA AND MICK ARE HAVING A PARTY CELEBRATING THEIR COUPLE SHIP! PLEASE COME! IT'S AT 6! Thank you very much."

With that my ears perked up for some reason. I glanced at my watch and it read 5:00. Everyone started rushing to their rooms getting ready for the party. Kelly was already there when I reached my room. She was wearing a silky blue above knee dress with a white sweater top. She was using the curling iron for the ends of her hair.

"Whoa! Did getting ready for this party take you five minutes?" I blurted out.

"Yes. So?" She replied rather sharply.

"Well… my sister takes like two full hours to get ready and most girls take 5 hours!" I responded.

"Well I'm not like most girls who cake on makeup just to get boys to notice them!" She snapped.

"Okay!"

I started getting ready pulling on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. When I got there, people started dancing and drinking punch while I noticed Kelly pressing off to the sides. I went over to talk to her but when I reached there Jerome handed me and Kelly both a glass of punch. I gulped it down and she did the same. My throat started burning and I felt dizzy. I looked at the rest of the party and they were acting drunk and I saw a half drunk Fabian pull a completely drunk Nina inside her room. I did the same with Kelly for no reason. Wait. For one reason.

Kelly's POV

Brian pulled me into our room after my head started to spin. Must be alcohol. He forced me to sit on the bed.

"I really like you Kelly. Wait I l-l-love you." He blurted out.

"I love you too." I responded shocked.

Before I knew it he started kissing me. His soft lips interlocked with mine as his tongue started exploring my mouth. I didn't resist knotting my fingers in his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist. Soon we were on my bed making out. That's when I started to black out.

The Next Morning

I woke up remembering what had happened. I looked to the left of me was Brian sleeping on my bed. I looked at my body and sighed on relief my clothes were still there. I woke up Brian and told him I would look at where everybody was. He kissed me passionately and said he would come with me. I first checked Nina's room. She and Fabian were on the bed.

Naked.

**I hope u liked it! PLEASE COMMENT! Fire will be used to burn my homework! PLEASE JUST COMMENT! READ AND COMMENT! I take anonomamous ones! JUST COMMENT! If I get 10 I'll update in 3 hours instead of tomorrow! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**House of Mysteries**

**Author's Notes: I am extremely happy with the reviews but I would like more. I get TONS of story alerts but not many reviews! IF U HAVE READ THIS STORY REVIEW! I don't care if u have an account or not. I accept anonymous reviews. IF U DON'T REVIEW I WILL ABONDANDON THIS STORY FOREVER! **

**Chapter 3**

**Kelly's POV**

O my god. My brother and Nina were doing "it"! I stared at Brian and his jaw dropped to the floor. Huh. My big brother, Fabian, the shy, awkward, "geek chic" did "it" with Nina, the beautiful, smart, American. Huh. I can't wait to tell mom.

Brian's POV

What the heck? Nina did "it" with Fabian! Well wouldn't this be awkward. Wait. Memories started flooding in from the party. The punch might've been spiked! By JERMOE! I looked at Kelly and started blushing tomato red. Planning to wake the couple up from their slumber I looked at Kelly again and realized she was gone. A few minutes later she came back with a bull horn, pitcher full of water, and an eye mask. She slipped the mask on and slowly tiptoed into the room.

"GET UP!" She yelled with the bullhorn pouring water on them and running out as fast as possible shutting the door and running to our room. I followed behind wondering what will happen next.

Fabian's POV (Yay)

I woke up with the sound of an irritating voice and water being poured on me. I started stirring and heard running which made my eyes snap open. I felt a weird draft and looked down and almost fainted. I shook Nina until she woke up and when she did, let's just say she broke my eardrums. I started to remember what happened at the party and when I figured it out, Nina was sobbing like crazy.

"What if I'm pregnant Fabian? We'll be teen parents! I can't believe it! We actually did it! Gran will kill me! What will Brian say? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She yelled as she got up and started to dress.

"It will be alright. I'm sure everything will be fine!" I said trying to sound as sympathetic as possible. In truth, I felt extremely guilty, I was the one who did this to her!

I got dressed too and once I did, I grabbed my phone and called the first person who could help us; my older sister Abigail Nickerson. She was a doctor who specializes in teen pregnancy and probably could guide us in the steps. As the phone was ringing I heard the front door close and some hushed voices. She didn't pick up so I decided to investigate the odd noise. I looked over at Nina who was falling asleep so I proceeded. Taking a quick glance outside, I recognize Kelly and Brian talking together. I pressed my ear on their bedroom door and tried to listen however they were whispering so quietly the only thing I could make out was "pregnant" and "maybe". Was she pregnant? Of course not! Nothing to worry about Fabian! I tried thinking about biology to push unwanted thoughts away and walked back into Nina's room crawling into bed back with her.

Brian's POV

After Kelly's attempt to wake Nina and Fabian up, she ran into our room and locked herself in there for about 5 minutes then came out wearing a t-shirt that said, "Plant Flowers" and a pair of worn jeans. I changed also into a white long-sleeved shirt and pre-ripped jeans and came out of the bathroom while Kelly was shoving some money into her khaki messenger bag that she slung over her shoulder. After running a brush through her hair, she raced outside with me following helplessly behind. She ran about 10 blocks and finally stopped at a miniature drug store painted all PINK! So Amber I thought recalling phone calls from Nina describing Amber's obsession with the color pink. When I walked inside I expected the same thing. Everything was pink. The shelves, the cash register, even the items were pink! I followed Kelly into the "Woman's Necessities" area as she grabbed 3 pink boxes that said with curly PINK letters on it that said, **PREGNANCY TEST**. I gave her a look that almost screamed "what the heck". She realized that and said, "For Nina! Geez… Don't give me that look! And for Mara, Trixie, and Amber if the boys went the same road as Fabian. I am guessing a big fat YES!"

"Okay just checking!" I said as I sighed a sigh of relief.

She grabbed the boxes and when going to pay, she almost wanted to rush it. The cashier gave us a fake smile.

"Is this for you?" She said with some disgust lingering in her voice.

"No! This is for my mother! She's been vomiting and having mood swings lately. So I took my brother Roger to the store to help me get it for her." Kelly said with a smug smile on her face. I never knew she could lie after all her goody two shoes look is too easy to believe.

"Why don't you 2 look alike?" The cashier retorted stuffing the tests into a pink bag.

"I look completely like my father while he looks exactly like my mother." She said holding up pictures of Nina and Fabian. The lady looked totally convinced! I didn't know she could think up a lie so quickly! And taking out pics of Nina and Fabian and saying they were our parents was pretty smart.

"They are a bit young to have two 17 year old children!" She replied with a smug smile on their face.

"They had us at 18. Very young you know. Plus these are pics of when they were young! They just gave it to me! They said we look a lot like them when they were young." She responded.

"Very well then. Have a good day!" She replied with another fake smile on her face.

Once we exited the store, I hugged her and twirled her around. "You were BRILLIANT!" I yelled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Please this is so awkward kissing your own SISTER!" She said smirking.

"Shut up!" I retorted giving her a peck on the lips as we started walking back to Anubis our hands intertwined.

**A/N: I think I should stop here. Give me what u think of this and if I should continue or abandon. Plus I just typed up a Harry Potter/HoA story so please tell me what u think AND PLZ LEAVE A COMMENT! Or else I'll abandon! PLZ! **

**~KPN **


	4. Chapter 4

House of Mysteries

**Author's Notes: I WANT REVIEWS! I am SUPER happy with 10 reviews overnight! SO HAPPY! I promise I'll update more often and if I get 10 more reviews I'll even update another chapter! **** My rule is that if you EVER read this chapter or story then you leave a review. I don't care if you have an account of not just leave a review. I don't care if it's one word of 1,000 words; it has to be a review! If u don't review, I'll never touch this story AGAIN! I accept anonymous reviews. **

**Chapter 4**

Kelly's POV

Once we walked back to Anubis House, everybody was awake and cleaning up the house. The entire house was a mess! There was food sliding down the walls and bottles and plastic cups scattered across the floor. Everything was in shreds and the place smelled strangely of vodka and beer mixed together. Sighing, I went inside my room, grabbed the disinfecting wipes and air freshener, and went outside to help clean up the room with the rest of the girls. After 2 hours we finally managed to clean up the entire place and get it back to smelly like fresh lemons again. Putting away the cleaning supplies I told Nina, Mara, Patricia, and Amber to meet me in my room for advice on how to deal with my "monthly gift". They all agreed and I was surprised at how well I lied. Once everyone was assembled in my room, I each handed a napkin with 5 tests wrapped inside and said, "I know that the punch was spiked and we all did what we weren't supposed to do if you know what I mean. For me, a make out session, for you guys well I don't know. Take the test and we have to see."

"Well what if we are pregnant?" Nina asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"We'll keep it our little secret okay?" I said trying to sound as brave as I could.

Everybody was silent as they went inside the bathrooms and took the tests. I felt unsure about how each girl will deal with it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened it and see Brian who said, "All the boys are listening on the conversation." He said point to the nearest wall, "They want to see why all the girls are here."

"Thanks!" I said shutting the door.

As soon as I heard footsteps move away from the door, I banged on the wall with as much might as I could, receiving groans of pain from the other side. I also noticed a small hole being drilled on the wall, so I grabbed a lemon and squeezed it into the wall causing more wails of pain. I taped the entire wall after that.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked just coming out of the bathroom.

"Peeping toms." I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Okay?" She said with a confused look.

I noticed everyone was done with their test and the five minutes were almost up. I gasped when the timer hit 5 minutes. Everyone's had a pink plus sign! I started thinking of possible ways for this not to be true. Um… coffee, hormones, energy drinks, um… SOMETHING SOULD HAVE CAUSED A FALSE POSITIVE OR ELSE EVERYONE IS DEAD! Teen parents! Why am I the only one not pregnant? WHY?

"Did you guys use protection?" I asked timid.

"OF COURSE!" They yelled still sobbing.

I decided to call my older sister Abigail. Of course Fabian probably already did but she never picks up on him because she thinks he is too responsible to become a teen parent. Thank god she picked up (_**Bold and Italics is Kelly speaking. **__Italics is Abigail Nickerson speaking) _

_Hi! Mrs. Nickerson speaking how may I help you?_

_**This is Kelly Rutter. I am pregnant with twins and adding to my collection of 4!**_

_WHAT?_

_**I'm joking Abigail! **_

_Okay! Don't scare me like that Kelly! How's Fabian?_

I explained to her everything that happened and I bet you she almost fainted.

_**Can I schedule an appointment at 3 today?**_

_Of course! You are my sister after all chubby cheeks! _

_**Shut it!**_

_Alright. I got to go! Hope you can come! _

_**Okay! Bye! Love you!**_

_Bye! Love you!_

The line went dead as I dropped the phone and explained to everyone what the plan was. I noticed it was 2 already so everyone scrambled off to get ready. Once I opened the door, every single boy came crashing down onto each other. What did I tell you? Peeping toms. I hope they didn't hear anything! Oh no. They did.

"We're going to Abigail's today!" Fabian yelled, "Why?"

Good they only heard the phone call.

"Well you see, my "monthly gift" has just arrived and I want to know how to handle it." I said smugly while the boys looked confused out of their minds while the girls tried not to laugh.

Everyone left abruptly except for me and Brian so we could get ready. I locked the door, and when I did, Brian came up to me asking "Why are all these POSITIVE pregnancy tests doing on the floor?" he interrogated his face turning red.

"Those are the other girls' tests! Do you think I should take one?" I asked as timid as possible.

"Well…if you want to be sure." He replied the same level of shyness.

"Okay."

Locking myself in the bathroom, I took the test and sat on the floor waiting. Suddenly the five minutes was up and there was a pink plus sign right in front of me.

**A/N: I think I should stop there. **

**SPOILER! HERE'S A SPOILER! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT READ THIS! IF YOU DON'T, SKIP THIS!: Kelly won't be pregnant. *Gasp!*** **How? REVIEW! If 10 reviews more I'll UPDATE! And u get to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**House of Mysteries**

**Author's Notes: HOLY GWACKOMOLE! SO MANY REVIEWS! My same rule applies here U READ AND YOU REVIEW! Also many people have asked me who goes with whom. You will find out in this chapter. On Saturdays and Sundays I update many chapters. The weekdays, occasionally. Also, NONE OF THEM WILL HAVE ABORATION! Just ought to tell. Now…on to the story. **

**Chapter 5**

**Kelly's POV**

O my god! A child! How could this happen? What the heck am I supposed to do? Oh no. I buried my head into my hand deciding whether or not I should tell Brian. Being the coward I am, I decided not to. We all cramped into Nina's 10 seat van with Brian driving and me in the passenger seat. Suddenly something popped into my head. I texted Nina, Trixie, Mara, and Amber with my busted flip phone.

(_**Bold and Italics are Kelly's message, **_**Bold is all of them)**

_**Who are the fathers? **_

**Fabian –Nina**

**Jerome –Patricia (**Sorry Jara fans!)

**Alfie –Amber**

**Mick- Mara**

_**Okay…who's scared? **_

**ALL OF US! **

_**I have something to tell u guys **_____

**WHAT?**

_**I might be pregnant too. **_

"WHAT?" Patricia, Mara, Nina and Amber yelled almost falling out of their seats.

All the boys looked at us bewildered as the girls gave them a queasy smile and sat back down. Finally we reached her office. It was a pasty white building with only one car parked outside. Brian parked the automobile quickly, we all scrambled outside and being the gentleman he is, Brian held the door for everyone earning a smile from me. Once we entered, there was a young lady who couldn't be over 20 talking on the phone. She had shoulder length, jet-black hair, wearing a white lab coat which draped lazily over her shoulders. A smile lingered around her lips and wrinkle wrapped around her face.

"Good afternoon girls! I am Mrs. Nickerson or Abby whatever you prefer! I am a gynecologist and specialize in teen pregnancy. I just need to take everyone's blood test and we'll find out the extra party!" She said with a warm smile unlike the lady in the drug store who gave a forced smile.

The boys once looked again confused while the girls looked a bit queasy. Abigail led everyone to a room. Inside was completely white. The bedding, shelves, the tile, and table were white. Ugh. Hospital style! While I examined the room, Brian and Abigail came through the door, Brian with a watery smile and Abigail with a sharp injection needle; oh no! I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of a sharpened needle to enter my skin taking out blood like a mosquito. Brian squeezed my arm so tight I thought I would die from lack of oxygen in that arm. Once the Abigail was done, she said she would meet us all in her office and discuss the results. Everybody crammed inside the cramped office only the girls on chairs while the boys on either the floor or standing up.

"Okay. To tell you first, I am so sorry Kelly." She said her voice cracking halfway.

"What?" I said as tears started forming in my eyes, clinging onto Brian's arm for support.

"Well, due to hormonal problems and the HLC it caused a false positive." She said coming over to where I was sitting to rub my back.

"So what you are saying is that we bought CRAPPY TESTS! Patricia yelled with as much might as she could muster.

"No! Because the rest of you got a true positive." She responded

They boys didn't seem mad. I think they told them while they were getting the blood shot. The girls started to sob uncontrollably at the thought of being TEEN PARENTS! Soon it was getting dark so I forced everyone back into the van and to drive home. There was a weird silence during the 20 minute drive and when we reached the house, everyone's mood swings kicked in.

"I am so angry! JEROME I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR ASS!" Patricia yelled climbing onto him and punching on every spot open. Everybody seemed to do mimic Trixie and was almost killing their boyfriends.

"Mood swings!" I yelled in the commotion grabbing Brian's hand and dragging him upstairs. Boy will this be a long 9 months.

**A/N: I think I should stop there. It was short but PACKED. I AM SO HAPPY! 40 REVIEWS! I want 5-10 more! I promise I'll update more often and if I get 10 more reviews I'll even update another chapter! **** My rule is that if you EVER read this chapter or story then you leave a review. I don't care if you have an account of not just leave a review. I don't care if it's one word of 1,000 words; it has to be a review! If u don't review, I'll never touch this story AGAIN! I accept anonymous reviews. THANKS FOR READING!**

**~KPN**


	6. Chapter 6

**House of Mysteries **

**Author's Notes: WHOAH! 53 REVIEWS! Sorry I have been gone for a while (extremely busy). I have a rule now, I have to get at least 5-10 reviews and I will update every day! Exciting huh? The rule applies for only like this chapter now. Also I have a friend of Fanfiction that BEGGED me to get him more reviews so check him out, his name is Sphan1126! I hope u get a chance to check out his story. My rule is that if you EVER read this chapter or story then you leave a review. I don't care if you have an account of not just leave a review. I don't care if it's one word of 1,000 words; it has to be a review! If u don't review, I'll never touch this story AGAIN! I accept anonymous reviews. **

**Chapter 6**

**Nina's POV**

I cannot believe it! I have a human being growing inside of me! It has been a month since the doctor appointment and I am starting to envy Kelly. She doesn't have to go through mood swings, morning sickness, weird cravings, and missing out on school. Eventually Trudy found out about everyone pregnancy after finding every girl, at 6 in the morning, barfing our guts out. The school didn't accept it at first until Kelly and Brian held a petition and everyone in the school was okay with it. However, the school forced us to stay home just in case. The boys brought us our homework every day and kind of "taught" us and returned it the next day. I HATE FABIAN! HE MADE ME HAVE ALL THESE PROBLEMS! I HATE JEROME! HE SPIKED THE PUNCH! I really want fish right now. Oh no. I have to barf, again. Ugh. I really hate my mood swings.

After coming out of the bathroom after barfing, Amber entered the room squealing. I don't know how this girl still can squeal even with a baby growing and morning sickness.

"NINA! GUESS WHAT! Wait don't guess at all! WE HAVE PROM!" Amber screamed as she held up a sign that said "End-of-the-Year Prom". Oh no. It was in 2 days! I hope Amber isn't going to force me to go.

"Nina we are so going! I don't care if we are going to have a baby; we are going to prom even if it kills us!" She screamed her eyes almost to tears.

"Okay, okay!" I retorted in a monotone voice.

"Yes! Since it is in like 2 days we are totally going shopping!" She yelled all happy again.

Oh crap. She is taking us shopping! We will spend an entire 10 hours choosing either lavender or purple, stuck in a PINK store and worst of all, people will be staring at us. My stomach kind of stuck out, I'm not like super pregnant, just slightly fat. Since today was a Friday, I heard the door slam and the boys' voices coming from outside. Walking outside of my room, Fabian surprised me with a kiss just as I stepped outside the door. He is so romantic sometimes.

"Hey babe, we have prom so do you want to go?" He asked in his oh so heavenly voice.

"Of course! That's why Amber is taking us dress shopping!" I replied.

"Well then, I hope you survive in the end!" He responded chuckling.

I walked outside as everybody was grabbing their purses and almost out the door. We walked outside into Amber's minivan (which was white but had furry pink seats on the inside) and buckled as Kelly backed away from Anubis House. I slowly started drifting off to sleep but was interrupted by Amber's screeching and Kelly's cursing.

"No Amber, we cannot just fly across the sky to the place! Plus there is no store called Super dresses anywhere in town! Crap! We just ran a red light! Thanks a lot Amber!" Kelly yelled at the top of her lungs, and to my surprise, Mara and Patricia was still asleep after her yelling fest.

"Yes there is! And you are super welcome! Just turn here, and voila! You are so there!" She replied, her nose high in the sky.

Sighing, Kelly turned the corner then parked up to a small boutique that had 2 other boutiques standing adjacent to it. The first boutique had a big electric sign that said, "Pinkie Dresses" and was painted entirely PINK! If you look inside the glass door, you could see that the store is covered every inch in pink. I gasped and prayed Amber won't force me to go in there! The second store was painted all black and was called "Goth Pixies". So Patricia. The third store was painted in bright vibrant colors that differed in oranges or crème colors. If you look in that glass door you could see the majority of the dresses were white of pink (thank goodness it is light not hot pink) and baby blues. This store was called, "Sweet Style".

"Okay girls, we go our separate ways but we meet back at the dressing rooms that kind of connect these stores together in 2 hours. Okay?"

"Ok!" Everyone yelled back.

I started walking towards" Sweet Styles" with Mara and Kelly as Patricia started walking towards "Goth Pixies" and Amber ran towards "Pinkie Dresses". Once we sprinted into the store and opened the glass door, we were immediately hit with the scent of lavender. I slowly inhaled the scent and turned around to face Mara and Kelly, but to my surprise, they were in off to different directions choosing dresses. Kelly was in the white department while Mara was in the dark purples and crème colored department. I turned to enter the light pinks and dark reds and started choosing my dress.

**Kelly's POV**

I don't know what to choose! All these choices! I looked around and found two dresses of my liking. The first I picked was a knee length, strapless, satin canary colored dress that had a small bow to the middle of the dress. The second one was a crème colored flowing dress that reached the ground; it had a beaded chest and a lacy skirt that had multiple layers. Grabbing the two dresses, I checked my watch and found out it was already 2 hours! I honestly didn't realize how long I took. I had to get some directions to the dressing rooms and when I got there, everyone else was already there and deciding on Nina's short dress or long dress. Finding out by Amber, we were supposed to get short dresses because they were in style. After 2 hours of debating, we finally purchased our dresses and proceeded to go back to Anubis House.

**A/N I think I should stop there. U might think, "Hey! Why didn't she describe the others dresses?"** **Well, I decided to save that for prom night, which will be in the next chapter! K? Btw, my aunt is having a wedding in a week and I can't find a dress anywhere! Should I go with short or long? With or without leggings? White or a different color? PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS! Next chapter will be tomorrow! My rule is that if you EVER read this chapter or story then you leave a review. I don't care if you have an account of not just leave a review. I don't care if it's one word of 1,000 words; it has to be a review! If u don't review, I'll never touch this story AGAIN! I accept anonymous reviews. **


	7. PLZ Read

House of Mysteries

Chapter 7 (sort of)

Author's Note: Okay, everyone reading this is probably wondering, "Why the heck did she put sort of at the top?" Well the reason behind this is because this is only an author's note! So yeah I know a lot of people who skip right over this just to read another story. Please don't! All my readers thank you for your support and I am extremely sorry for putting this story on a small hiatus. It wasn't meant to be and I am sorry. I tried writing chapter 7 but it was deleted and I had to rewrite it (thanks little brother!) but as I rewrote it, I couldn't seem to get everything in place and I got depressed. There is a lot going on in my life and I just couldn't find time to write this chapter. I am extremely depressed (I might be bipolar! Joking.) And if I continue writing this story, I'll probably kill off Fabian and Nina, Brian will break up with Kelly for Mara and Kelly will date a guy named Nathan. Most of the fans of this story don't want that to happen do they? So I will fight the urge to do that and I promise I will delete this once I finish up the chapter! I was also a bit disappointed at the fact that last chapter I didn't get so many reviews. Yeah I sound like a big brat saying that but it took me a long time to write that last chapter (from 12 pm to 3 am!) and reviews didn't come like I had hoped. Also I am THINKING about putting this story up for adoption. So if you want, you could PM me if u would like to adopt this story! I'm thinking about it but if you want to I'll think about your suggestion. But if my readers and fans of this story think I should really continue this story and it's not a piece of freaking crap, then I promise I'll post 2 chapters if you guys leave 5 comments on this on what you think of this story. Please review, anonymous or not and I promise with the 2 chapters and I'll even reply to every single comment left on this chapter. Thank you for your support and time and if you check back in about 3 hours I promise at least ONE chapter will be posted and this will be deleted! If it doesn't appear on the Fanfiction top stories, just click the link on my profile and I promise there will be another chapter. Thanks!

~KPN


	8. Chapter 8

House of Mysteries

Chapter 8: Prom Night: Preparations

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone's support (although I got FOUR reviews) I am creating another chapter. I would dedicate this chappy to the following:

Houseofanubisfreak

Furgil12

And an Anonymous reviewer that says "Wow this is really good! ...etc."

But I will have to say I am a bit disappointed. I know in my gut that not a lot of people are going to be reviewing because I have put it off so long but I will accept any review. I love anonymous reviews so if you have read this story ever or this chapter please review, just scroll down, type a random name and say, "I luv it" or "I hate it" or "ehh it could use some work", it doesn't take very long. Please, I am going through a very difficult time and I could use some encouragement. Many of my devoted fans of this story have not reviewed and I am more than disappointed. Please read this story and if you have a friend who goes on Fanfiction or any friends just tell them or email them a link to this story and tell them to review anonymously. Please or I might abandon this story…again. But I am very happy because this story only has 7 chapters and it has 67 reviews! Some stories don't get that much support and I am happy and thank everyone. Anyways onto the story…

Kelly's POV

8:00 PM, Amber and Nina's room.

It was only one more day before the prom, and although I am excited, I am sick of everyone's mood swings! First all the girls are throwing up and beating the crap out of their boyfriends, next they are asking for a bean and peanut butter smoothie and next they are trying to make love with their boyfriends. This making me extremely sick. Anyways, although it is one more day before prom, and Amber texted us that she was having an "emergency prom meeting" and needed every girl there. I wonder how Alfie can stand her. I gulped as I started to tread closer to Nina's and Amber's room. I was only one step away and was prepared to run away as fast as possible, however, Amber apparently heard my footsteps and dragged me inside. I could smell strong fragrances of perfume and nail polish wafting throughout the room; curling irons and blow-dryers littered the floor as a pair of high heels hung on celling fans threating to fall.

"Amber! Why are you getting ready for prom now? Its tomorrow!" I practically screamed.

"Totally agree with you!" Mara and Trixie said in unison as they sat on high stools with curling irons in their hair.

"Well, I have to judge your dress choices! If it is horrible then we go to the store tomorrow and buy another one!" She cheered happily. Many groans and sighs were heard throughout the room as Amber took out the bags from inside a box labeled in bold, "**PROM STUFF**". She thrust the clear cap open and threw everyone a shopping bag labeled in black Sharpie with our names.

"Umm Amber how did you get our dresses?" Mara asked with annoyance glazed in her eyes.

"Well leaving your bags in Nina's closet was a horrible idea." She said with a "duh" sort of voice.

"I told you that was a stupid idea!" Trixie yelled.

"ENOUGH! Let's just try on our dresses and get it over with." I screeched, annoyed with lack of sleep.

We each took a turn in the bathroom with the other girls outside on stools ready to judge and "qualify' a dress. First was Mara. She took her bag and stepped inside the multi-colored bathroom scared out of her wits, afraid someone would dislike her choice of dress. As soon as she closed the door Amber began talking about the "trendiest" styles for prom.

In the midst of Amber's blubber, Nina said something barely audible, "Hey Kells you look different. WAIT! You cut your hair!" She said laughing. I grinned; happy someone noticed my new hairstyle. I had cut off about 12 inches and now it was a few inches below my shoulders.

"Yeah, I donated the hair. What do you think?" I said biting my lip.

"I love it!" Nina exclaimed still laughing.

"I like it. Maybe we could do a couple of red streaks in it." Trixie said with a smug smile.

"I agree. Let's do it now!" I exclaimed as I watched Nina's and Amber's horrified looks.

"NOOOO! ABSULOTELY POSITIVELY NO!" They yelled in unison.

"Joking geez!" I said high fiving Trixie.

"Well I hate it! Your long hair was a great styling opportunity!" She screeched as everyone started laughing their guts out. The laughing soon stopped as Mara stepped out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a strapless hot pink dress with a black lacy top layer that made it look gothic. It reached just above her knees and went well with her hair and complexion. Even though it wasn't her style it somehow fit her perfectly.

"Wows! Beautiful! And Gorgeous!" were repeated throughout the room until Amber came up to her with a disapproving thumbs down.

"It's too Patricia! However, it looks beautiful!" She exclaimed clapping her hands.

Everyone laughed and started cheering. Patricia was next and ran into the restroom, frowning. She came back in a few minutes; in a dress that shocked everyone. It was a purple, not black, dress that was a pick up dress and was scrunched up at the end. Little glitter pieces were also at the end and the waist was pleated and clinched the waist. Although shocking everyone, we still cheered because it looked incredible on her.

"It was as if Mara and Patricia switched!" Nina said making everyone erupt in laughter. Next was Amber. She was the most predictable, probably a hot pink dress covered in sequins! However, she shocked us even more than Trixie or Mara stunned us. Instead of pink, it was…

WHITE! The strapless dress had a gold sequin top with a beige rose in the middle. The skirt of the dress was completely white.

Gasping, Nina said in an overly dramatic voice, "It..it…it…it

"What?" Amber said

"IT HAS NO PINK!" Nina finished, making everyone erupt in more fits of laughter. Next was Nina. She changed rather quickly and her dress was absolutely gorgeous. Its main layer was clear and a beige color, and unlike other dresses it had straps. The other layer over the beige was black at the chest but black spots at the skirt. The ends of the skirt were black lace and were uneven to give it a nice look. Everyone applauded and she started to blush at the attention.

It was my turn now and I was scared at the thought of everyone disliking my dress. I quickly slipped it on and looked at it in the mirror. I didn't want to go with beige or white so I decided on going with a new style and I chose a red number. It had straps that had a little red fuzzy material on it. The waist was also a bit tight and had a felt rose sewed on it. The skirt had folded it sections and had the same fuzzy material also. It had a few layers at the skirt and felt soft and comfortable. I walked out and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. After a few moments they recovered and started clapping.

"Well I guess it's a season for new fashions!" Amber squealed. Then she proceeded to drag all the girls in to the bathroom and washed our hair with her favorite brand: Pretty in Pink: Curly Time! It took about 10 minutes. She deliberately shampooed and conditioned our hair wrapping it in a thick, white towel after wards. We were also ordered to take a nice bubble bath in our own bathrooms which we all did. It felt really nice as I relaxed in the sudsy bubbles but wait, where is Brian?

Brian's POV

Fabian and Mick's room: 11:00pm

We were all trying our tuxes while Amber tortured the girls. I looked quite ravish if I do say so myself. After 10 minutes we started judging the corsages we got for our dates.

"I think the best is Brian's. Kells will love it!" Mick said rather enthusiastically.

"No, Fabian's is the best!" Alfie said laughing.

"Whatever, onto important matters: shagging. There's only one girl not pregnant and everyone knows who's gonna shag who!" He said laughing. I just turned a deep red.

"Shut up Mick!" I said hitting him on the back.

"Yeah shut up Mick." Fabian said slapping him in the back of the head.

"What? Romantic dances, candles, it's the perfect time to get shagged. You better watch your back though Brian, Fabian will snap your head if anything happens to his baby sister!" Mick said snorting while laughing.

We all just sighed and got ready for bed. I went back to my room and saw a note written neatly.

_Hey Brian, having a sleepover at Amber's! Text me at 3! Yes I mean AM! Oh look under your bed! You'll find a gift, turn this note over after you open the gift!_

I sighed and looked under my bed. There was a brown bag labeled in italics: _To Brian_. I looked inside and pulled out a purple object. I looked closely and saw it was a THONG! I just laughed and looked at the back of the note.

_It's actually Fabian's underwear died purple and cut like a thong! _

I shuddered and threw the underwear in the trash. I took my iPhone and set an alarm for 3:00. Going to sleep while nervous is extremely hard.

Kelly's POV

After my bubble bath I changed to my PJ's and went back to Amber's room. We decided to have a sleepover and we had to sleep on wet hair. I slept on a cot at the front of the door (sadly) waiting for 3 am to come. 11 pm…12am…I was yawning as snores were heard throughout the room 1am…YAWN 2am…eyelids closing….3am BUZZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZ my phone vibrated on the cot I grabbed it quickly fearing one of the girls would hear. I sighed in relief as no one moved.

(**Bold is Kelly, **_**Bold and**__**Italics is Brian)**_

_**Dude nice gift**_

**U r very welcome! **

_**Hey did u know that the guys want me to shag u?**_

**WTF?**

_**I KNOW! Anyways, do u really want to do it?**_

**I don't know! Im waiting for the right person. I think he is u. Maybe. Ok?**

_**Ok. Hey one more thing. I love u.**_

**I love u 2 3**

_**Can I c ur dress?**_

**No **

_**:'(**_

**Haha. Bye Im tired. **

_**KK, bye. **_

No one's POV

Little did Kelly know, 4 girls were watching her…

A/N Whatcha think? Please leave a review. Anyways, PROM next chapter. Links to the dresses in my profile. Also Nina's and Kelly's dresses are what Ginny and Hermione wear to Bill and Fluer's wedding! I love Hermione's dress! Anyways hope u enjoy! Im in Hawaii!


End file.
